Naruto's Everlasting Friendship
by Advanced-ZeroX
Summary: On Naruto's fith birthday he was attacked only to be saved by a certian god of Discord, Sorry for the original version being shit my computer messed up the file while saving it.


Hey everyone sorry for not updating anything but i had high school mid-terms and all that jazz , so i bring you a mlp/Naruto a challange from, ValestiShiryuu, Anyway here we go.

(DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN MLP NOR NARUTO, BUT I WISH I DID!)

It was supposed to be the happiest day of his life: His birthday. But alas it wasen't you see in the Village of Konoha there is a boy, a boy of the purest soul you could ever see.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze His mother Kushina Uzumaki and Konoha's Red hot Habenero, and his father was Minato Namikaze and Konoha's Koroi Senko or Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage.

Now we ask ourselves why would Naruto's birthday not be a good day considering his parents were hero's but fate was being a bitch the night of our hero's birth, You see the Kyubi no Kistune is sealed inside of Naruto, how it all happened was Kushina had the Kyubi sealed inside of her first, and when a Female jinchuuriki is pregnant the energy that would keep the Kyubi's seal together would be used to grow the baby.

And a man knew this little fact and exploited it, the man was Minato's old student Obito Uchiha, Granted Minato didn't know this fact, so he battled Obito and won, but you see when a jinchuuriki has there best ripped from them they die, but kushina being a Uzumaki with there long livetality saved her. Kushina was going to take the Kyubi with her to death but minato send no to that. Whats the point in that when the Kyubi will reform later?

So Minato made the biggest and most heart whrenching decion of his life: He sealed the Kyubi in his beloved son, but with his death he asked one thing, that Naruto be seen as a hero, because without him the Kyubi would have killed them all. Now you must be thinking that since the people in the village loved the Yondaime they would listen to his last wish? No they didn't they disregarded that and did the opposite and now five years later on the day of October 10th we will see something magicle happen.

Naruto was running. Running for his life from the villagers and their hate, Naruto had just reached the training fields when the was tackled by a villager. Granted he was only five and was out of breath, then the torcher started the punches, the kicks, the stabs, all of it Naruto took and for each hit he wondered why it was happeing. Had he done something wrong? He always tried to be invisible to everyone, well almost the old man and the people at the ramen shop were nice to him but that was about it.

The villagers stopped for a brief moment as a shinobi of chunin rank steped up with a Katana that was in poor condition, "I will finish what Yondaime-sama started!" Naruto closed his eyes as the bade decended apon him, he was ready to die, maybe he would meet his parents, maybe just maybe. But then one second become one minute and with that minute becoming two Naruto opened his eyes to see the wierdest thing he had ever seen it looked like a cross between a eagel, goat, dragon thing. But then Naruto noticed something the chunins' sword that was meant to end his life was now a snake.

The Goat thing turned to Naruto and smiled and said "Hey ya, im Discord and i heard you like pranks." Naruto's eye twitched a bit, what did him liking pranks even come up in the situation he was currently in, and how did Discord know that? Naruto nodded not trusting his voice and Discord smiled.

"Well the watch this." Discord said turning to the chunin who had a snake coiled sround him. "Tell me do you like bananas?" The chunins' eye twitched and he sarcasticly said "Yes i just LOVE bananas." Discord smiled and took out a mega-phone from some where.

"So let me get this clear your a mmmm bitch that likes mmmm bananas?" The chunin still being a sarcastic prick said "Yep." Just then a canon erupted from the ground and the chunin fell into it. "Good because your about to go bananas, ON THE MOOOOOOOOOOOOON BEEY-ETCH!"

With that the cunin was blasted into atmosphere. Naruto could only do one thing, and that was laugh so hard he coudn't breathe. Once he got over his fit of laughter he turned to Discord who was drinking a smoothie, "Thank you Discord-san, for saving me." Discord smiled, "Anytime i woudn't let anything happen to a pure soul."

Naruto looked at Discord and then asked a question. "Discord-san what are you and where did you come from?" Discord smiled and snaped his claws and a rainbow portal erupted from the ground. "Why don't we find out?" Naruto could feel a emotion as he looked at the portal, Peice and happiness, he shook his head with a smile and ran into the portal, Anything was better than this hell hole of a damn place. Discord smiled, "I promise you Kushina, Minato, your son will love it in your original world." Discord jumped into the portal with that thought.

(End chapter)

Well thats chapter one, chapter two will be onger and made if you all like the story so i hope you do, the story will be funny and will be action packed aswell also who do you want Naruto to be paired with

AppleJack

Luna

Celestia

Sunset Shimmer

Pinkie pie

Rareity

Also i will be adding my own OC he is also in a up and coming story made by my friend and co-authored by myself we should have it out soon. Also so sorry for my computer fucking up the file please forgive me!


End file.
